1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a pet food dish for containing food and water for consumption by an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal feeding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal feeding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal feeding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,149; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,778; U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,948; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,609; U.S. Design Pat. No. 342,353; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 326,742.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pet food dish for containing food and water for consumption by an animal which includes an outer container for container a volume of water, an inner container secured within the outer container for supporting pet food such that insects cannot reach the food across the water, and lids which can be secured to each container to permit transportation and storage of the device when containing both water and food.
In these respects, the pet food dish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior am and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of containing and food and water for consumption by an animal.